De la traición nace un nuevo amor
by danika99
Summary: Kagome es traicionada pero gana el amor de una nueva persona a la cual no ha visto en mas de dos años
1. Como una puñalada por la espalda

**NECESIDAD Y TRISTEZA CAP.1**

**SOY NUEVA HACIENDO FINCS PER ESPERO LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DENME OPINIONES PARA HACER CADA CAPITULO MEJOR GRACIAS =D!**

_Inuyasha esta confundido, no sabe si elegir a Kikyo o Kagome. _

_Kagome trata de estudiar bajo un árbol ya han pasado más de unos tres años que viaja al antiguo mundo ya hacia bastante tiempo no había visto a Koga su pretendiente,(Todavia no derrotan a Naraku!)lo vio por ultima vez luchando contra Naraku curo sus heridas y lo llevo a un lugar seguro, Hace aproximadamente año y medio. Pero de repente un torbellino el cual era provocado por Koga se fue acercando hasta llegar a Kagome , pero…..paso de largo. Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome y le dijo:_

_-Ese Lobo Sarnoso! Me sorprende que no se haya parado por aquí _

_-Y si viene que tiene, hace mucho que no lo vemos inuyasha !-Dijo Kagome_

_-Css…es un tonto lobo que no sirve para nada hay pero claro bien que te gusta _

_-Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa ABAJOOOOO!_

_-Ya era de noche Shippo ,Miroku Sango y Kagome estaban dormidos pero Kagome se despertó al ver mucha luz y ho! Sorpresa que se llevo al despertar eran las serpientes cazadores de almas de Kikyo decidio seguir a inuyaha (que claro siguió a las serpientes de Kikyo)Los siguo hasta que llego cerca de una cueva donde se encontraba Kikyo y escucho todo lo que pasaba_

_-Inuyasha ya pensaste lo que te dije?-Dijo Kikyo_

_-Si!_

_ENTONCES Kikyo e inuyasha se han visto desde antes y han planeado algo en secreto?-Penso Kagome_

_-He decidido que ..._

_-Si Kikyo he decido que me voy contigo, morire para que la bruja que me mencionaste me reviva con huesos y barro para asi vivir como tu has vivido para vivir como el amor de mi vida _

_-Que alegria, lo vez podemos estar juntos siempre y sin que nadie nos moleste Inuyasha nada impedira que nos amemos nada se intempondra en mi camino nie en el tuyo _

_-Bien Kikyo -Dijo InU-Solo te pido algo _

_-Si, pero por el orgullo que tienes no olvides tu promesa_

_-Claro que no no lo olvidare, pero dame tres Semanas para explicarles a mis compañeros todo _

_-Bueno si has de pasar una eternidad conmigo tres semanas no son nada _Dijo KIkyo_

_-Kagome, esaba en Shock se sentia Traicionada pisoteada,engañada, como si le hubieran dado Una puñalada por la espalda , asi que decidio irse de aquel lugar pero.._

_-Bueno adios dijo inuyasha a Kikyo y ella se despidio de el con un beso y un abrazo que a simple vista se veian amorosos pero al mismo tiempo fríos, muertos._

_-Kagome Q-que que haces aqui ?_

_-Por que no me lo habias dicho! _

_-Lo escuchaste todo?_

_-Si ,-Dijo Kagome llorando _

_-Es que no queria lastimarlos _

_-Creo que me hubiera lastimado menos que tu me lo hubieras dicho a la cara _

_-Perdoó..._

_-Cállate inuyasha y si quieres yo les puedo contar a Shippo a Sango y tu a querido amigo Miroku la causa de porque te fuiste y de una vez vete con tu a manda Kikyo , no se como te atrevez a decirme que me gusta Koga y a encelarte si tu ya te decidiste por Kikyo adioooos !_

_-Kagome se fue corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a una cascada pero no se sentia bien veia una silueta pero no la veia claramente... hacia mucho frio y derrepente escucho una voz llamandola -kagome,Kagoome hola!_

_-ESA VOOOZ LA CONOSCO ES DEEE..._

_FIN...CONTINUARÁ_

_**LO HICE UN POCO PEQUEÑO PORQUE ESTOY ALGO CANSADA, DENME CONSEJOS POOORFA!**  
_


	2. Un gran Consuelo

_**CAP.2 **_

_-Kagome se fue corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a una cascada pero no se sentía bien veía una silueta pero no la veía claramente... hacia mucho frio y derrepente escucho una voz llamandola -kagome,Kagoome ! Te encuentras bien?_

_-ESA VOOOZ LA CONOSCO ES DEEE..._

_-Si hola Kouga_

_-Hola que haces por aquí si ya es tan tarde ….y por qué lloras?-Dijo Kouga_

_-No por nada no es nada importante llore porque me pedí y tenía mucho miedo _

_-No será que ese tonto PERRO RABIOSO TE HIZO HALGO VERDAD?_

_-No ese idiota puede hacer lo que sea y cuando quiera yo no soy nada de el por mi que se valla con la tonta de Kikyo ¡!-Las últimas palabras las dijo llorando_

_-No llores Kagome …ese perro sucio no merece unas lágrimas tan puras como las tuyas ,ya es noche si quieres puedes dormir con _ Ginta , Hakkaku_ y conmigo mañana yo te llevare con tus amigos sirve que hablo con ese perro TONTO estás de acuerdo?_

_-Si pero te pido no digas nada a Inuyasha el se supone que sabe lo que hace y no voy a detenerlo_

_-No se a que te refieras pero conforme lo que has dicho se marchara con Kikyo_

_-Si no se que quiera hacer cuando se valla con ella _

_-Si el ha decidido eso hay que dejarlo además si se lo prometio a Kikyo es muy orgulloso como para no cumplir su promesa_

_-Se fueron a una cueva donde se encontraban dormidos los amigos de Kouga y hay durmieron hasta el día siguiente._

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN SHIPPO SANGO MIROKU Y EL ENOJADO INUYASHA :**_

_Inuyasha tooonto que le hiciste a Kagome –dijo shippo _

_-Y si ya no vuelve Sanguito y todo por culpa de Inuyasha ¡!_

_Tranquilo volverá pronto ya veras Shippo –Dijo Sango y Miroku agregó :_

_Es cierto La señorita Kagome no se marcharía sin decirnos,PERO INUYASHA ESTAS SEGURO QUE NO HICISTE NADA ?_

_-Si ella solo escucho algo que les voy a contar:_

_Lo que sucede es que le Prometi a Kikyo que moriria por ella , y ella llevaria mis restos con una bruja llamada Sasame la cual me reviviria con mis huesos y barro, y asi viviria eternamente con Kikyo_

_-Pero que estas locooo eres un tonto Inuyasha pero te vas a convertir en un titere de barro- dijo Shippo_

_-Si pero ya acepte esa promesa y nada ni nadie va hacer que no la cumpla_

_-TODO SE QUEDO EN SILENCIO..._

_**MIENTRAS TANTO KAGOME Y KOUGA ESTABAN A PUNTO DE LLEGAR **_

_****-Kagome veía detenidamente a Kouga lo veía más apuesto más fuerte más...en pocas palabras atractivo Kouga noto que Kagome lo veía y Le dijo:_

_-Que pasa por que me vez tan detenidamente?_

_-Ha esque te no to diferente es que... hace mucho que no te veía -Dijo Kagome_

_-A y que notas de diferencia en mi?_

_-Pues eres...mas fuerte y mas Guapo_

_-¿Que es guapo?_

_-Pues digamos que... hermoso_

_-Inmediatamente Kouga se sonrojó demaciado y dijo:_

_-Si ese es el significado de esa palabra entonces tu eres muy gapa Kagome -Dijo esto mirando al cielo, y al oír esto Kagome estaba muy alegre tanto que no le importaba para nada Inuyasha _

_-hemos llegado_

_-Kagome-dijo shippo,miroku y sango_

_-que te hizó EL TONTO DE INUYASHA-Dijo shippo_

_-Nada el nada solo queria salir a pensar un poco pero me perdí y el Joven Kouga me encontro y me trajo _

_**MIENTRAS TANTO INUYASHA Y KOUGA :**_

_**-**Eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras perro rabioso, pero si tú! Lastimas a Kagome _

_-Cállate tu no sabes nada_

_-Bueno me voy _

_-Kagome Adiós_

_-Adiós Kouga y gracias_

_-Apenas terminó de despedirse ya se habia marchado _

_-Todos recogieron el campamento y se fueron en búsqueda de naraku pero todo era igual Kagome iba en la espalda de Inuyasha Kirara llevaba a sango y a Shippo y el monje Miroku a pie _

_-Kagome seguia pensando en lo que le dijo Kouga peroo no sabía porque si ya se lo habia dicho antes,ademas pensaba en Kouga como una persona muy apuesta _

_**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOOOY :DD!**_

_**DENME CONSEJOS Y VERAN QUE SI LOAS TOMARE EN CUENTA GRACIAS!**_


	3. La venganza de kagome

_**LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME. parte 2**  
_

_-Pero no dijo si volveria_

_-media hora despues de esta escena_

_Kagome se quizo ir a una pequeña montaña mientras colocaban el campamento pero pudo sentir la presencia de alguien,pero estaba sola no sabia que hacer hací que solo se quedo tiesa y cuando volteo algo la golpeo fuertemente provocando que se de aproximadamente 15 minutos desperto y logro ver quien la llevaba cargada era un horrible ogro Kagome empezo a gritar desesperadamente para que la dejara ir pero el ogro le ordeno que se callara ._

_**LUGAR EN DONDE KOGA CAZABA:**  
_

_**-**SNIFF SNIFF-trataba de oler Kouga _

_-Es el olor de la linda señorita kagome _

_-Kouga se fue corriendo por el rastro que le daba el olor de Kagome_

_-Pero que!-Kouga llego donde estaba el ogro con kagome despierta pero amarrada _

_-inmediatamente empezó la pelea Basto solo una patada de Kouga para derribar al feo ogroy desatar a Kagome _

_-Kouga Gracias! gracias por ...por salvarme -Decia Kagome mientras se sonrojaba ya que Kouga estaba muy cerca_

_-No hay de que agradecer Hermosa!_

_-Jaja Tu siempre terminas salvándome Kouga _

_-Bueno...si algunas...veces_

_-Poco a Poco se fueron acercando hasta que se dieron un beso _

_-perdóname Kagome no debi de hacer eso_

_-No no pidas disculpas Kouga yo soy quien debo pedirte disculpas_

_-Pero si fui yoo quien te beso!_

_-No no es por el beso es porque no me habia dado cuenta de algo hasta ahora_

_-deque kagome ?_

_-De que ...De que te amo_

_-Estas segura de lo que dices Kagome porque ya sabes que mi corazon siempre te estara correspondiendo_

_-Si es encerio Te amo_

_-Bueno entonces ante la tribu de los lobos si es lo que tu deceas te nombro mi mujer _

_-Si si deseo que sea haci Kouga_

_-Pero que estoy haciendo (pensaba kagome)Esque esto que acabo hacer es solo por venganza? no puedo creerlo voy a herir los sentimientos de Kouga y el es tan bueno_

_-Bien Kagome entonces aunque todavia se ma hace dificil creer que mi amor es correspondido ningun otro miembro de la manada o de alguna otra manada te puede tocar _

_-Gracias Kouga _

_-Por que agradeces_

_-Por quererme tanto_

_-Espero que tu tambien me quieras haci Kagome, pero bueno creo que te deben de estar buscando no es haci ese perro rabioso debe de estar por ahi buscandote _

_**INUYASHA SE ENCONTRABA CON KIKYO **_

_****-KIKYO LE ESTABA MOSTRANDO A INUYASHA LO QUE HABIA PASADO ENTRE KOUGA Y KAGOME!_

_(VALLA QUE ESA MUJER SI ES MALA)_

_-Kikyo es verdad lo que me acabas de enseñar?-Dijo Inuyasha _

_-Si yo tampoco podia creerlo pero creo que Kagome en verdad que euire a Kouga se vio en ese beso ves tu te preocupabas por ella y tus amigos ,todavia no te vas y ya te esta olvidando pero lo bueno es que pasaremos toda la eternidad juntos no es haci inuyashaa?_

_-Si Kikyo si por lastima es haci_

_-NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ARREPIENTES!.Dijo Kikio con un tono molesto y muy rabioso_

_-SI pero almismo tiempo no_

_-Si quieres puedes retractarte Inuyasha -esto ahora lo dijo llorando_

_-Noooo! yo se cumplir las promesas_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome se encontraba con sus amigos el joven Kouga la habia llevado con Sango y con el monje Miroku ellos no sabian que Kagome habia sido secuestrada por un feo ogro y que Kouga la había salvado y mucho menos sabian que que Kagome y Kouga se habian besado**

**-Fueron a las aguas termales-**

-Y que estuviste haciendo mientras caminabas Kagome-Dijo Sango

-Nada ver las...cosas las ..flores y todo

-Pero que tienes te encuentras bien?

-Si-si porsupuesto que si

-Segura suenas muy nerviosa

-CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN SOLO QUE TENGO MUCHO FRIO

-Pero si son agua termales

-Esque creo que digo no quise decir frio digo que calor hace mucho calor

-Bueno pues salte

-**En la Tribu de Los Hombre Lobos**

-_kouga vas muy rápidoo-Dijo Shinta_

_-Rápido devemos de llegar con mi mujer ya que el sucio perro asqueroso ESTA HACIENDO UNA lOCURA_

_hola Kagome_

_-Hola Kouga-(ya estaba vestida)_

_-Ven conmigo y trae a tus amigos_


End file.
